


Not Exactly Incognito

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [175]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, The Stealth Suit, Three Things, Waffles, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Saving the world is important, but so is Steve's girl.





	Not Exactly Incognito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatstaceygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstaceygirl/gifts).



> thatstaceygirl prompted waffles, the stealth suit, lemonade.

"Oh, good god," Darcy gasped when Steve sat down across from her and stole her lemonade.

"Hello to you, too," he replied.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it," she said, glancing around the restaurant at the people who were already staring.

"I didn't want to stand you up," he told her.

"I told you I was okay," Darcy hissed. "Saving the world is important."

"Just as important as my girl," Steve agreed.

"Okay, but... you're not exactly  _ incognito _ ."

Steve looked down at the star on his chest. "If I'd stopped to change, I would have missed you," he said, so earnestly that Darcy almost didn't mind all of the staring and the fact that the guy two tables over was working up his courage to come and ask for a picture.

"Fine, but we might have to stop coming here if people know it's one of your favorite places. We won't be able to have waffles in peace."

Steve nodded. "I'll just have to have someone help me undress next time."

Darcy grinned. "I volunteer as tribute."

"Still doing okay over here?" asked a passing (and rather starstruck) busboy.

"Can we get an order of waffles—" Steve began.

"And a refill of lemonade," Darcy added.

"To go, please," Steve finished.

"Absolutely, I'll get that right out for you."

"'To go?'" Darcy echoed.

"Well," Steve said with a sly smile. "I  _ am _ going to need some help getting out of this thing..."

**Author's Note:**

> _This is my 500th fic on ao3._
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177518143743/not-exactly-incognito)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
